Out Of My Heart Into My Head
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: When Craig becomes Comatose after a Car Accadent Will he loose his Love for AshleyA CraSh fic but is CraigManny Friendley
1. Accadent

Out Of My Heart.Into My Head  
  
A/N-I don't own Degrassi  
  
~~  
  
It all began when I was in grade ten. I was dating the perfect girl, we were soalmates when she came along and ruined it. Well despite my lies causing the worst Christmas ever and giving me my daughter Kendall who I have a regular visitation to I went to therapy and am now married to the one I mentioned before, the girl of my dreams Ashley.  
  
~~  
  
Christmas Eve 2011..  
  
"Daddy," said three-year-old Summer Manning, "I can't wait to see what Santa gets me."  
  
"Well sweetie," I said, "the sooner you go to bed the sooner Santa will come."  
  
"Ok," said Summer, "night daddy."  
  
"Night Summer," I said as my wife Ashley entered the room.  
  
"Being Christmas," said Ashley, "Spinner and Paige couldn't get a car."  
  
"So you need me to pick them up," I said.  
  
"Yes dear," said Ashley giving me a kiss, "and Craig be careful there's a blizzard out there."  
  
"I will," I said.  
  
~~  
  
A while later I was driving down the road to the airport when all of a sudden I was blinded by the headlights of an oncoming car and swerved then everything went black.  
  
~~  
  
Christmas Day 2011..  
  
A cab pulled up to the Manning home as a couple got out and rang the bell.  
  
"Paige, Spinner," said Ashley, "where is Craig."  
  
"What do you mean," said Paige.  
  
"He was supposed to pick you up," said Ashley.  
  
"He never came," said Spinner.  
  
"Oh my god," said Ashley dialing the hospital, "hello has Craig Manning been admitted."  
  
Ashley talked to the doctor on the other end for a while and hung up.  
  
"He's in the hospital," said Ashley, "in a coma."  
  
"We'll watch Summer," said Paige, "go see him."  
  
"I'm about to," said Ashley grabbing her coat and leaving.  
  
~~  
  
TBC..  
  
A/N-next chapter will be intense 


	2. Remember When

Out Of My Heart.Into My Head  
  
A/N-I don't own Degrassi.. Also this chapter starts Craig's dream also slight Spoilers for Holiday  
  
~~  
  
I was lying in the hospital oblivious to everything. It was like I was in another place.in another time.  
  
~~  
  
DECEMBER 2003-  
  
"You know what I really want for Christmas," said a fifteen-year-old Manny Santos.  
  
I stood there in the body of my sixteen-year-old self-having déjà vu.  
  
"I want you to dump Ashley," said Manny.  
  
"I'll try," I said.  
  
"Trying isn't good enough," said Manny.  
  
"Fine," I said, "I'll do it."  
  
~~  
  
Christmas Day 2011..  
  
"Craig sweetie," said Ashley, "I'm here and I want you to wake up."  
  
"Mrs. Manning," said the doctor entering, "Your husband is in a coma as you know and could be in it for a while."  
  
"Will he die," said Ashley.  
  
'I don't know," said the doctor, "But may I suggest you spend the holiday with your family and come back tomorrow."  
  
"Ok,' said Ashley.  
  
~~  
  
DECEMBER 2003-  
  
"I know it's early," said a sixteen-year-old Ashley Kerwin, "but Merry Christmas."  
  
She pulled a Guitar case from under the tree."  
  
"Ash," I said, "I don't deserve a gift from you."  
  
"Why," said Ashley.  
  
"While we were fighting I went out with Manny," I said, "and well I like her I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok," said Ashley, "at least you were honest."  
  
~~  
  
Christmas Day 2011.  
  
Manny snuck into the room from the hall.  
  
"Kendal called to wish her dad a Merry Christmas," said Manny, "and Paige told me what happened."  
  
Manny Cried  
  
"If things were only different," said Manny.  
  
~~  
  
JANUARY 2004-  
  
"I'm pregnant," said Manny.  
  
"How," I said.  
  
"That night in November," said Manny, "after Paige's sweet sixteen."  
  
"So your two months," I said.  
  
"I figure first I'm late," said Manny, "then the morning sickness."  
  
"Is it," I said.  
  
"Yours," Manny said, "Yes."  
  
~~  
  
Christmas Day 2011..  
  
"I got to go Craig," said Manny, "but I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
~~  
  
TBC  
  
R/R 


	3. Sureal World

Out Of My Heart.Into My Head  
  
A/N-I don't own Degrassi.. Also this chapter starts Craig's dream also slight Spoilers for Holiday (Sorry if my math is off on the dates FYI- Kendal born Aug 04)  
  
~~ I Could Tell the time had passed in my dream because one moment Manny was fifteen and pregnant and the next she was eighteen with a little girl.  
  
FEBUARY 2007-  
  
"Are you ready to do this," said Manny.  
  
"I'm ready," I said taking in my surroundings and realizing we were getting married.  
  
"Do you Craig take Manny to be your wife," said the priest.  
  
"I do," I said.  
  
I realized then how in love I was with Manny Santos.  
  
~~  
  
Present-  
  
"Craig," said Ashley, "I wish I knew if you could here me, I love you."  
  
"How sweet," said Manny.  
  
"What are you doing here Manny," said Ashley.  
  
"Craig is my baby's daddy," said Manny, "so why shouldn't I be worried."  
  
"Because he's not your husband," said Ashley.  
  
"But he's my friend," said Manny, "If Emma showed up would you turn her away."  
  
"No," said Ashley, "because Emma is not a sleaze."  
  
"Hey," said Manny, "I'm not a sleaze I'm a single mom trying to raise my daughter."  
  
~~  
  
DECEMBER 2007-  
  
"Our First Christmas as a family," said Manny.  
  
"And next year it will be even bigger,' I said rubbing Manny's belly.  
  
"I can't believe we are having twins," said Manny.  
  
~~  
  
Present-  
  
"Manny's gone," said Ashley, "It's just us again anyway I can't believe you missed Christmas. Anyway I hope you wake up soon."  
  
Ashley sat there for a while and then left.  
  
~~  
  
July 2007-  
  
"Push," I said.  
  
"Kendal wasn't this hard," said Manny.  
  
"She was one child," I said, "anyway do you want me to get her when the babies come."  
  
"Keep her at your dads," said Manny, "come on Craig help me get these twins out."  
  
~~  
  
Present-  
  
"I'm back," said Manny, "I'm glad Ashley finally left. I hope you get better I miss you."  
  
~  
  
Back at the Manning home-  
  
"How's Craig's condition," said Paige.  
  
"The same," said Ashley, "still in a coma."  
  
"Maybe we should stay here in Degrassi then," said Spinner.  
  
"No," said Ashley, "I know you have lives in New York."  
  
"How about I stay and watch Summer," said Paige, "and Spin goes back."  
  
"I guess that can work," said Spinner, "but if you hear anything I'm hopping a flight back here."  
  
"Deal," said Paige, "I'll drop you off then head to the hospital."  
  
~  
  
Later-  
  
"I can't live without you Craig," said Manny, "even though you chose Ashley I'll always love you and only you."  
  
"Excuse me," said Paige," can I talk to Craig.  
  
"Ok," said Manny.  
  
"Ashley misses you," said Paige, "and so dose Summer, heck we all do."  
  
~~  
  
I felt like I was slipping deeper and deeper into my dream. I could ear Paige but All I could feel was Manny and this life that was being built around me.  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	4. Glimpse of the Future

Out Of My Heart.Into My Head  
  
A/N-I don't own Degrassi.. Also this chapter continues Craig's dream also slight Spoilers for Holiday (Sorry if my math is off on the dates FYI- Kendal born Aug 04 /the twins Jul07) I'd like to congratulate Jake and Lauren for making the top 24 list on Real Access  
  
~~  
  
Present-  
  
I could tell Paige had left cause I could feel the doctors checking up on me.  
  
"Should we tell her," said one doctor.  
  
"Not this close to the New Year," said the other "lets wait."  
  
"Wait and tell me what," said Ashley.  
  
~~  
  
Aug 2019-  
  
The time seemed to have flown by because my daughter Kendal now fifteen and the Twins who I just saw being born were twelve. We were at some big party that I assumed was for Kendal.  
  
"Thanks Dad for throwing me this," said Kendal.  
  
"I would do anything for my princess," said Craig.  
  
"Yea he would," said Manny.  
  
"I love you guys so much," said Kendal.  
  
The DJ announced a Father Daughter dance and Kendal and I lead it. I felt proud that my girl was becoming a woman.  
  
~~  
  
Present-  
  
"That he isn't responding," said the doctor.  
  
"You mean he could die," said Ashley.  
  
"We hope not," said the doctor.  
  
"Let me be alone," said Ashley.  
  
The doctor left.  
  
"Craig you got to wake up," said Ashley, "I love you."  
  
~~  
  
Spring 2022-  
  
My daughter was walking across the stage in cap and gown graduating from High School.  
  
"Kendal Manning," the Principal said as my girl grabbed her diploma. I looked at my wife and two sons and smiled. At the end of the ceremony Kendal came over to me.  
  
"Dad," said Kendal, "I just found out I got into Harvard isn't that wonderful."  
  
"I'm so proud," I said.  
  
"Your speech was grate," said Manny.  
  
"Thanks," said Kendal, "anyway I'm heading out with some friends."  
  
"Ok," I said, "be safe."  
  
"I will." said Kendel.  
  
~~  
  
Present-  
  
It felt empty in the room but then I heard a voice.  
  
"Craig," said Manny.  
  
~~  
  
Summer 2029-  
  
"Are you ready," said Kendal looking at me. I realized she was a woman now about to be married.  
  
"I am," I said.  
  
I walked my girl down the isle looking at my wife who I realized had also aged very gracefully and my sons who were adults now too. I watched as my first-born said her vows and became another mans wife.  
  
~~ Present-  
  
I was pretty deep in my dream now. To me they were my reality.  
  
"I keep saying this," said Manny, "but I'll always love you."  
  
~~  
  
Winter 2076-  
  
I was in a room where Manny now an old woman was dieing.  
  
"Craig," said Manny, "I knew from the time you asked me to dance at that eighties dance we'd be together forever."  
  
"You did," I said.  
  
"Yea,"said Manny, "and years later we have three children, tons of grandchildren, and all that love."  
  
"I love you Manny," I said.  
  
"I love you too," said Craig.  
  
Manny died and my heart stopped and I died quickly after her.  
  
~~  
  
Present-  
  
"No matter that your," said Manny as I opened my eyes.  
  
"Your Alive," I said.  
  
~~  
  
TBC  
  
A/N-when he died in the dream he woke up just to clear it up.and yes the inspiration for this did come from the Lorenzo/Carley/Sonny story from General Hospital 


	5. Open Eyes

Out Of My Heart.Into My Head  
  
A/N-I don't own Degrassi..  
  
~~  
  
"Your Alive," I said.  
  
"Happy New---," said Manny noticing my eyes were open.  
  
"Let me get a doctor," said Manny.  
  
"Ok," I said, "but hurry back."  
  
Manny never returned but the doctor soon ran in followed by Ashley.  
  
"Oh my god," said Ashley, "I thought you were gone forever."  
  
"I did too," I said.  
  
"Paige is bringing Summer over," said Ashley.  
  
"Summer," I said.  
  
"Your daughter," said Ashley.  
  
"What about Kendal," I said.  
  
"Your daughter with ME," said Ashley.  
  
"Oh yea," I said as there was a knock on the door.  
  
Paige and Summer entered.  
  
"I'm glad your better Craig," said Paige.  
  
"Thanks," I said.  
  
"I drew this for you daddy," said Summer, "get well soon."  
  
"I will," I said.  
  
"The new baby will need a daddy," said Summer.  
  
"Excuse me," I said.  
  
"Spinner's and Mine," said Paige, "I guess when she heard her god mom was having a baby she thought it was her real mom."  
  
"Cute," I said, "Congratulations."  
  
"Well," said Ashley, "I'll let you have your rest."  
  
"Bye," I said.  
  
~~  
  
I took a little nap and woke to see Manny sitting by my bed.  
  
"Happy New Year," said Manny.  
  
"Happy New Year," I said, "I love you Manny."  
  
"Then why did you choose Ashley," said Manny.  
  
"I don't know," I said, "I can't change the past but I can change the future."  
  
"You mean get a divorcé," said Manny.  
  
"To be with you," I said.  
  
~~ TBC 


	6. I Love You

Out Of My Heart.Into My Head  
  
A/N-I doesn't own Degrassi..  
  
~~  
  
The next day Ashley entered my room.  
  
"The doctor said that you can come home," said Ashley.  
  
"That's good," I said, "Ash I need to tell you something."  
  
"What is it," said Ashley.  
  
"I had a dream while I was in my coma," I said.  
  
'But you weren't responsive," said Ashley.  
  
"Well I had a dream," I said, "it was about me and Manny I love her."  
  
"But I'm your wife," said Ashley.  
  
"I know," I said, " I'm so confused."  
  
"Well who do you love," said Ashley, "me or her."  
  
"I don't know," I said, "but I would like a divorce so that I can think."  
  
"You mean so you can marry Manny," said Ashley.  
  
"I don't know," I said, "I'm confused."  
  
"I can wait," said Ashley, "I love you."  
  
~~  
  
"Craig," said the doctor, "were ready for you final check up."  
  
"Thanks," I said.  
  
~~  
  
While I was in getting checked I had no clue what was going on.  
  
"He loves me," said Manny, "can't you see that."  
  
"He doesn't know what he wants yet," said Ashley.  
  
"Fine," said Manny, 'you'll be sorry when he runs off with me."  
  
~~  
  
"I'm ready to go," I said.  
  
Ashley and I left to go home although my heart belonged to Manny.  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	7. Spiral

Out Of My Heart.Into My Head  
  
A/N-I doesn't own Degrassi.. The story I am baseing this on is getting tedious so I doubt I will do a part two after these last two chapters are done  
  
~~  
  
I arrived back home to my home just in time to see Spinner getting out of a cab.  
  
"Page called," Spinner, said, "I got the first flight I could."  
  
"Thanks," said Ashley, "he's going to need friends."  
  
~~  
  
Later on.  
  
"So did you here I'm going to be a dad,' said Spinner.  
  
"Yea," I said, "congratulations."  
  
"You don't seem too thrilled," said Spinner, "you ok."  
  
"Have you ever felt that you made a mistake marring Paige," I said.  
  
"No," said Spinner, "why."  
  
"Because I kind of think I made a mistake with Ash," I said.  
  
"Your not still hung up on Manny Santos," said Spinner.  
  
"I love Manny," I said, "I can't explain it."  
  
"Did you tell Ash," said spinner.  
  
"She thinks the two of us can work it out," I said, "I know we can't plus I have a girl that needs her dad."  
  
"If you leave Summer will need her dad," said Spinner, "anyway you have visitations to Kendal."  
  
"Yea," I said, "but Kendal is my first born that's special."  
  
"She's a bastard you had through a one night stand," said Spinner, "Summer was conceived in love."  
  
"Or was she," I said, "I need A walk."  
  
~~  
  
Craig ran out of the room and out the front door where he slipped on a patch of ice.  
  
"Craig," said Manny walking up to the house, "can you here me please god don't go into another coma."  
  
"I'm fine," I said.  
  
"So will she do it," said Manny.  
  
"What," I said.  
  
"You know," said Manny, "because all she needs to do is sign these papers and then we can head to Atlantic City."  
  
"Why would we go there," I said.  
  
"To elope," said Manny.  
  
"I love my wife and I won't leave her," I said.  
  
"But you said I was your one and only," said Manny.  
  
"Ashley is my one and only," I said, "oh tell Kendal her dad said hi."  
  
"Fine," said Manny leaving.  
  
"I LOVE ASHLEY," I said.  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	8. Picking Up The Pices

Out Of My Heart.Into My Head  
  
A/N-I doesn't own Degrassi  
  
~~  
  
"I heard a noise," said Ashley running outside to see Craig sitting on the ground and Manny Kneeling next to him.  
  
"Ashley," said Manny  
  
"Manny," said Ashley, "if you're here to take my husband."  
  
"I was," said Manny, "but you won Ashley."  
  
"What do you mean," said Ashley.  
  
"She means," I said, "I love you Ash and I always will."  
  
"But you told me you and Manny were destiny," said Ashley.  
  
"I was out cold," I said, "I had no control over my mind."  
  
"I love you Craig," said Ashley.  
  
"Now can we go inside," I said, "It's cold out here."  
  
"Fine," said Ashley.  
  
~~  
  
They got inside and exchanged the Christmas presents that they had been holding since Craig was in his coma.  
  
"This is going to be the best year ever," I said, "being here with my wife, my girl and two best friends."  
  
"I'm glad your back," said Ashley.  
  
~~  
  
THE END 


End file.
